Remember Me (REPOST)
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: "CINTA ITU MEMBUTUHKAN KEPERCAYAAN, JIKA KITA MENCINTAI ORANG MAKA KITA JUGA HARUS PERCAYA DENGAN ORANG YANG SELALU ADA UNTUK KITA BUKAN SESEORANG YANG BARU KITA KENAL. BAHKAN IA ADALAH BELAHAN JIWA KITA. SATU KEPERCAYAAN AKAN MENDATANGKAN BERJUTA-JUTA CINTA" Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changkyu


Title : Remember Me / YAOI

Chapter : Prolog/ ?

Author : Ny. Park

Pair : Yunjae, YooSu, ChangKyu, dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like i

"_**CINTA ITU MEMBUTUHKAN KEPERCAYAAN, JIKA KITA MENCINTAI ORANG MAKA KITA JUGA HARUS PERCAYA DENGAN ORANG YANG SELALU ADA UNTUK KITA BUKAN SESEORANG YANG BARU KITA KENAL. BAHKAN IA ADALAH BELAHAN JIWA KITA. SATU KEPERCAYAAN AKAN MENDATANGKAN BERJUTA-JUTA CINTA"**_

_Ciiittttttt..._

_Brukkkkk!_

"Eum, apa yang terjadi Ahjussi?" tanya seorang yeoja dari dalam mobil yang ia tumpangi.

"Mianhae, Nona muda sepertinya saya menabrak seseorang" ujar Minho supir yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Ayo kita turun" yeoja dengan rambut panjang sebahu do tengah hujan deras turun dari mobil untuk melihat siapa yang mereka tabrak.

Benar saja, seorang namja telah mereka tabrak. Dengan cepat yeoja itu membalik tubuh namja yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

_DEG_

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat sesaat melihat namja yang mungkin ia kenal.

"Op...oppa" ujarnya gugup melihat sosok namja cantik yang di penuhi oleh darah.

"Nona muda..."

"Cepat bantu aku ahjussi, kita harus segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit".

'_Oppa, apa yang terjadi padamu ? Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?Apa yang terjadi ?'_

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Aku menelusuri jalan saat ini pikiranku sedang kacau. Suamiku sendiri mengusirku dan lebih memilih percaya pada yeoja itu. Kenapa? Apa salahku? Aku selalu percaya padanya, dengan mudahnya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

Terlebih lagi ibu mertuaku yang selalu memanas-manasi suamiku. Ibu mertuaku yang tidak pernah menyukaiku. Karena aku adalah seorang namja. Lantas, ia bisa menyakitiku sampai seperti ini.

Apa yang dilihat oleh suamiku bukan apa yang ada di pikirannya? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Sungguh. Kenapa seperti ini? Aku mencintai mereka semua. Tapi kenapa ini terjadi pada rumah tanggaku. Aku benci dengan semuanya.

Memang benar aku adalah namja miskin, yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Presdir muda. Awalnya aku menyerah akan cintaku padanya. Tapi ia berusaha meyakinkanku. Tapi apa kekuatan cinta kami kandas tak bersisa.

Apa lagi saat ini aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Sungguh, aku ingin berlari bahkan aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Hingga siapapun tak menemukanku. Aku membenci kehidupan dunia ini. Tak ada orang yang benar-benar sayang padaku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku.

**E.N.D Jaejoong POV**

Jaejoong berlari menelusuri lebatnya hujan. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung. Hatinya sakit dan hancur setelah mendengar pengusiran dari mulut namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya.

Dengan linangan airmata dan baju basah kuyup tidak ia pedulikan bahwa ia kini ia sedang mengandung. Terpukul. Bagaimana mungkin suami yang seharusnya mempercayai ucapan istrinya ? Kini malah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain.

Tanpa melihat arah kanan dan kiri Jaejoong menerobos jalanan yang kehilatan sepi namun ia salah. Semua mobil audy berwarna merah menabrak tubuh ringkihnya. Linangan airmata keluar dari matanya yang mulai tertutup seiring dengan darah yang keluar dari keningnya.

_**Changmin POV**_

Aku berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Aku tidak peduli orang-orang melihatku. Yang ingin aku tahu adalah kondisi kekasihku. Ia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang ia kenal.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat. Nafasku masih menderu karena aku berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Aku melihat ia menggenggam tangan seseorang sambil mengamati wajahnya orang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Kyunnie..." lirihku memanggil namanya.

"Oppa, aku menemukannya. Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong, ia adalah kakak kandungku" suaranya terdengar bergetar aku tahu ia ingin menangis.

Bayangkan saja jika kau terpisah dengan saudara kandungmu selama 17 tahun tanpa kesengajaan . Saat kau mengetahuinya ia telah menikah dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Dan saat kau tahu memberitahunya _Aboeji_-mu melarangmu untuk memberitahu kenyataan sebenarnya.

Kyunnie-ku meskipun ia tahu Jaejoong adalah kakak kandungnya yang telah hilang, tapi ia selalu mencari tahu keberadaannya. Bahkan pada ia tahu bahwa ibu mertua Oppa-nya tidak menyukai-nya.

Aku memegang bahu kekasihku. Memberikan kekuatan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetesan bening keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Kyu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja".

"Ia, sedang hamil, Hyung" gumamnya yang mampu aku dengar.

"Setelah ia, sadar kita akan bertanya apa yang terjadi ne?"

"Siapapun yang menyakiti Oppa-ku, sekalipun itu adalah Jung Yunho, lihat saja aku akan menyakitinya sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Oppa-ku" yakinnya.

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalaku di lekuk leher belakangnya. Aku ingin memberitahunya jangan melakukannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_**E.N.D Changmin POV**_

Sementara di keluarga Jung, Yunho yang tadinya menguarkan amarahnya pada istrinya kini meruntukki apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudah, nak. Nanti ia akan pulang dengan sendirinya" ujar Key ibu dari Jung Yunho.

'_Cih, bagaimana mungkin si clening service itu sampai membuat anakku seperti ini'_ batin Key.

"Umma, aku ingin istirahat, bisakah kau meninggalkanku!" ujar Yunho.

"Baiklah, semua akan baik-baik saja" Key menepuk bahu Yunho berusaha meyakinkan anaknya. "Nanti malam Tiffany akan kemari dan makan malam bersama kita. Umma, harap setelah kau istirahat semuanya akan baik-baik saja" sambung Key lagi dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"_Boo, mianhae..."_

"Engggg..." suara dari bibir plum yang mulai sadar.

"Eoh, Oppa. Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang yeoja di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang masih setiap menunggu Jaejoong sadar.

"Ha...ha...hausssh..." lirih Jaejoong sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan . Mengeryap-ngeryap lucu.

"Ha-ah, dia sudah sadar, Kyu" Changmin yang duduk di sofa kamar tersebut beranjak dari duduknya.

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambil air yang ada di meja nakas. Memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Sementara Changmin membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Siapa kalian?" dengan suara pelan Jaejoong bertanya pada kedua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, kenalkan kami Hyung. Aku Changmin, dan ini adalah kekasihku, Kyuhyun" Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidak memliki reaksi untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"An-anakku..." Jaejoong memegangi perutnya dengan khawatir.

"Uri-Aegya, baik-baik saja Oppa" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan, Oppa-ku'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah" Jaejoong bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Mianhae, Oppa. Aku menabrakmu karena supirku tidak melihat ditengah hujan deras ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berlari" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Cheomma" Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Pikirnya kenapa ia tidak mati saja bersama dengan_ aegya-_nya.

"Ah, Kyu sebaiknya kau pulang bukankah hari ini Appa akan pulang" Changmin menatap pertemuan kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Eoh, lalu ia?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Jaejoong.

"Oya, hyung siapa namamu?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong.

"Ju... Kim Jaejoong"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum getir mendengar apa yang di ucapkan sang Kakak. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan Kakak kandungnya tanpa ia ketahui. Ia sudah bisa menebak pasti ini ulah ibu mertuanya sampai-sampai kakaknya seperti ini.

"Jaejoong hyung bisakah aku meminta nomer keluargamu yang bisa aku hubungi?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut," tidak ada, aku hanya hidup sebatang kara".

_DEG_

'_Eoh, ada apa ini? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki suami'_batin Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau Oppa tinggal bersamaku? Lagi pula..." ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat...

_Braaakkkkkk_

Seorang namja paruh baya membuka pintu dengan kasar. Membuat Jaejoong, Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan tingkah namja paruh baya yang ada di depannya.

"Jooonggieee..." lirih namja paruh baya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Namja paruh baya itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Namja yang di kenal dengan Siwon itu pun memeluk dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Anakku..."

**TO. BE. CONTINUE.**

**.**

**.**

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**

**My blog : littledbskfanfiction (titik) blog (titik) com**


End file.
